Arabella Riddle
by MynameisAurora
Summary: Arabella is just an adverage daughter wanting to bring back her father but he happens to be the Dark Lord. Ara is intentionally entered into the tournament alongside Harry but what no one expected was for her to fall in love. Will Edward ruin it all?
1. The Return

**AN: This is my first story on here and I hope it wont be my last! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Im not either of the authors and if I was I wouldnt be putting _any _of my work up here if i was.**

**I dont own anything besides the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>ArabellaPOV<strong>

I sighed as I woke in _another _ rainy day here in Forks. Great! Yet another thing to add to my bad mood. I seriously thought Edward loved me! But of course he didn't. He just had to go make a play toy out of _me_! Not to mention the _whole_ Cullen clan had to leave without a goodbye. I can't stand the fact that I had to go to this dreary town anyways because I was caught doing an unforgivable curse (to be precise Crucio the torturing curse) on a student but now I have an extra reason of why I hate it. Now I'm here doing _muggle studies_. I'm the dark lords _daughter_ and Dumbledore thought it would be good to punish me like _that_! When my father finds out about this he's going to be _so _mad but I suppose it _is_ better then going to Azkaban like my mother Bellatrix Lestrange. She is one of fathers best Death Eaters.

Anyways let me tell you a bit about the _real _me. Im five nine, I have pitch black unruly curly hair like my mother, and sapphire blue eyes that flash red when Im angry. Im still extremely pale though. By the way your probably wondering how I can change my appearance. Well Im a metamorphamagus. Oh and my real name is Arabella Riddle not Isabella Swan. At Hogwarts Im a Slytherin of course. My father and mother were one so its easy to guess that I will be one too. Taps on the window interrupted my mental monolouge and I glanced over. It was my owl Midnight. She is pitch black and beautiful. I walked over and let her in. I fed her a treat and decided to send Dumbledore a letter before the new term starts so maybe I can return to school.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_ After spending my time here Ive officially learnt my lesson. Also I appreciate that you didnt send me to Azkaban for what I did. I sincerly apologize for my uncalled for behavior and I can assure you it wont happen again._

_Arabella Lestrange_

There that should throw him off. I like to use my K.I.S.S method which stands for Keep It Short and Sweet. Only the second sentence was true though. Before I forget I have to go by Arabella Lestrange because no one should know the Dark Lord has a daughter. The professors know of course but not the students except for my cousin Draco Malfoy. I sent Midnight off and went to take a shower. Its going to take awhile to get my reply because she has to fly so far away. Ten minutes later I was back in my room fully clothed. I went downstairs and got ready for another day of _muggle school. _

**Eight hours later**

I got out of my rusty old truck and trudged my way inside. Stupid Mike Newton had to continue to follow me around like a lost puppy. Im seriously tempted to curse him into oblivion. I walked upstairs and into my room spotting Midnight immediatly. I took the folded parchment and gave her a treat.

_Arabella Lestrange,_

_ Thats good to know. Since you say you have learnt your lesson and wont do it again you may come back to Hogwarts for your fourth year. We are hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year so be ready. I will apparate there in two hours time._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Yes! He bought my lies! After wiping the towns memory of me and packing my belongings Dumbledore showed up. He still had that annoying twinkle in his eyes that showed behind his half moon spectacles. "Arabella. Take my arm." he ordered. I nodded grabbed my trunks handle and grasped his arm tightly. After the gutwrenching feeling was over I opened my eyes. I was finally back at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry for any grammer mistakes on here. Also Im American so I dont know any of the British words used in the book. Anyways like it? hate it? Review and tell me what you think! All opinions are welcome! Should I continue or not bother with this story! Tell me what you think please!<strong>

**Aurora**


	2. Ara's Personal Demons

**AN: I already had this written so I decided to go ahead and put it up! It is longer than my last two updates combined. I tried to make this one longer for you guys so I hope you like it!**

**There _are_ some spoilers in this one so I suggest you dont read it if you havent read The Goblet of Fire. If you watched the movie then your fine too.**

**Disclaimer: Once again Im not the authors of either books!**

* * *

><p> <strong>ArabellaPOV<strong>

Dumbledore got an elf to bring my things to my Slytherin Dorm as I changed back to my original form. Then we both went into the Great Hall for supper. Everyone was already there so I sat next to my cousin at our house table.**(AN: Spoiler alert! Read at your own risk!)** After the sorting of first years Dumbledore made the announcement about the Triwizard Tournament. Soon after, the girls of Buexbaton academy came in flashing their Veela charm. Next the boys of Durmstrang barged in. I knew that the headmaster of that school was an exDeath Eater and he ratted out Barty by telling the court that he was a Death Eater. I know though that he is here in this room pretending to be Mad Eye Moody. A flashed Barty a concealed smirk and he winked back. I glanced at Snape and he subtly nodded at me. Good so the plan was still on. I had kept in touch with my him while I was gone and he told me of the plan to get me and Harry Potter entered into the competition. There Barty will make the cup into a port key and it will send Potter and I into a graveyard where Fathers father resides. Wormtail will then help bring back father to his true form. Its quite a good plan too.**(AN: Okay all clear!)**

Okay back to the present. Viktor Krum, the famous seeker, sat next to me and Draco started talking to him excitedly. If you couldnt tell he was a big fan of Viktor's. Soon it was time to eat effectively shutting Draco up. Thank God! If he didnt stop rambling Im sure Viktor would of knocked him out. Actually that would of been funny. After the feast Dumbledore stood up again. "Now students. I didnt mention this before because they dont need to eat. We have a new Muggle Studies teacher named Esme Cullen and her husband Carlisle will be helping out in the hospital wing. Their adoptive children are starting sixth year here and their names are Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. They are vampires but the only drink animal blood. I advise you not to bleed in front of them either way. Now please give a warm welcome to the Cullen family!" He said. The doors opened once more and in walked my own personal demons from Hell. I spun around to glare at Dumbledore. He of course was staring at me with that ever annoying twinkle in his eyes. I turned back to the Cullens to glare at them too. Each and every one of them looked sad but Edward looked the worst. His eyes were pitch black and he walked like a zombie. His hair was unusually untidy and his clothes were wrinkled. It looked like someone important to him just died. It wasnt me because _he_ left _me_ not the other way around.

Soon they were all sorted into Gryfindoor, another reason to hate them, but I wonder how Dumbledore managed that. Not _all _of them should of sorted there. He probably told them to beg the hat to sort them there to protect Potter and most likely begged the hat to sort them there too. Im glad they cant tell its me because Im not in the mood to deal with that right now. Maybe in a few weeks when my anger at them has built up until I explode. Yeah that will work. After an hour everyone retired to their respective dorms. Tomorrow we get our schedules and start our classes. I just wish there was a Dark Arts class. I would _love _to learn that subject. Right now Im sitting in the common room with Draco for a bit until we feel like going to bed. I know I _should _get some rest but right now I dont want too.

**One hour later**

"Alright Cuz. We should get to bed. After all you _do _want to have your beauty sleep for your _precious _Pansy dont you?" I teased. He chucked a pillow at me glaring. I just l laughed. "I wouldnt do that if I were you! I doubt you would want your _beautiful _face messed up now would you?" I questioned in a sing-song voice. He just continued to glare. I threw my hands up in mock surrender. "Fine fine. You just proved that your _ugly_." I stated smugly. "Ara" He whisper-yelled knowing that if he actually screamed he would wake people up. I smirked and danced up the steps and into my dorm. I changed into my bed clothes and snuggled into the warm blankets. Soon I fell into the peaceful darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>EdwardPOV<strong>

I was sitting alone in a dark attic in South America and after losing Victorias trail, I had been tracking her quite some time, I decided to drown in my misery there. It was not long before Carlisle called and informed me that we were going to a magic school in Europe beacause his old friend Dumbledore, what kind of name is that?, wanted us to protect a boy there. So now here I am at the Gryfindoor table as Dumbledore begged the hat to put my whole family here and told us to beg the hat also. "So are you guys really vampires?" a girl with bushy hair, I think her name is Hermione Granger, asked. "Yes. Do you not pay attention at all?" Came Rosalies overly rude remark. My siblings and I rolled our eyes. "Ignore her. We all do. But yes we are in fact vampires." Alice said that this time, in sullen tone. You see we havent been the same since I left Bella. My sweet sweet Bella that could never hurt a fly. **(AN: And thats where you are wrong my dearest Mophead. As the Dark Lords daughter she has killed many humans and magical folk alike. Now back to the story!) **"Bloody hell" Ron gasped. I ignored them and went back to my thought while attempting to block the constant annoying buzz of everyone elses. I could read _everyones_ thoughts except my Bella. I should never of lied to her in that forest. If I hadnt she would still be with me cuddled up in my arms but I ruined that chance when I left her though. She would find another man now, marry, have children, and live happily just like I always wanted her to. She would grow old and die and I would follow soon after. Vampires cant live long without their mates once they have found them.

After that thought passed through my mind, I excused myself and went to the Gryfindoor common room. It was times like this that I wish I could sleep. Just close my eyes and fall into the black abyss. If only I was human. Then I could marry my Bella and have children of our own, but more importantly we would both grow old together and die together. I was brought out of my thoughts by students filling in and getting ready for bed. My siblings sat around the fireplace with me. Suddenly Alice was brought into a vision. I only got a flash of red eyes before she blocked me out. When it was over she started singing a Justin Bieber song in her head. I groaned. "Alice If you are going to block me out _dont _sing a Justin Bieber song!" I pleaded emotionlessly. She just laughed and started kissing Jasper. If only I could still do that with my Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Did you enjoy Mopheads POV? Please review and tell me what you think! Once again sorry for any grammer mistakes I may have made. If there are any questions just ask and I will happily answer them. The poll is still up on my profile for the pairing so please answer that question. Since I didnt do what I said I would in the last update(Sneak Peak of Chapter 2) I am going to do it this time.<strong>

_**Five ****reviews **_**= update in one week, _Ten reviews = _update in three days, and _Fifteen reviews = _update in one day!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying this story so far!**

**Aurora**


	3. The Truth Is Revealed

**AN: Thanks everyone for their wonderful reviews! So Ara and Viktor it is! I had a few votes for Ara and Draco but I couldnt do that. It would be awkward for me seeing as they are cousins after all! This chapter is longer then the last one! You get a flash af Aras bad side. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own anything besides the plot! I might wish I do but I dont!**

* * *

><p><strong>ArabellaPOV<strong>

I was woke up by Pansy who shares the dorm with me and two other girls which I dont care to remember their names. I glared at her for a moment before getting up and pulling on my Slytherin robes. I went to the bathroom next and made myself look acceptable. After that I went to the common room where Draco was waiting. Then we both walked to the Great Hall making small talk along the way. We sat next to one another once more and I glanced at the Gryfindoor table and immediatly was caught in Alices gaze. She was staring with a knowing glint in her eyes. Great so she knows Im Bella! Ah well I could always pull the innocent act and pretend that I dont know what shes talking about if and when she does confront me. Yeah that will work. I smiled at her innocently and her eyes widened slighty. She was now bouncing in her seat like the Energizer Bunny. God! She really wants me back to being her little 'Bella Barbie'. She says its fun and I need to look better but in reality shes really and I mean _really _controlling. Soon breakfast started and I was broken out of my thoughts. I looked back at my table and noticed Viktor sitting across from me. Hes actually pretty good looking and thats alot coming from the Dark Lords daughter. I looked away just as he turned to stare. I turned a soft shade of pink. WHAT! Arabella Riddle does _not_ blush. I brushed it off as heat. Theres no way that I was blushing because he looked at me. Yeah most definately the heat.

After everyone was done eating the food disappeared and schedules where handed out. Draco and I had the same classes so we headed of together towards Potions with the Gryfindoors. I smirked slightly at Snape as we walked in and he nodded curtly. "Okay class turn to page three hundred seventy-four..." He was interrupted as the door opened once again and in came the Cullens, Potter, the blood traitor Weasley, and their mudblood friend Granger. I had to stiffle my laughter in my hand at what Snape said next. " I guess I should just wait until our _amazing Chosen one_ decides he wants to come to class with his friends! All of you detention. My office six o-clock sharp and dont be late." He sneered. The group had their mouths hanging open like fish with shock across their face. I tuned out everything for a bit until I heard my name. "Arabella Ri-Lestrange what is the answer to the first question." Snape asked. My eyes flashed red obviously meaning I was beyond mad. I gave him the correct answer while giving him a look that clearly stated 'We-need-to-talk'. He nodded once more.

**After class**

"Go on ahead Draco. I will meet you at the black lake." I said. He nodded and left. It was our free period from now until lunch. I put up silencing spells around the room so not even the vampires could hear and turned to the frightened looking professor. "Crucio" I mumbled and with a flick of my wand he was on the ground screaming in pain. What can I say? Im just like my father. After a few moments I stopped the curse and he slowly rised to his feet. "If you come close to saying my name again you will be in more pain then you just were. Now if you actually speak it infront of anyone that doesnt already know, well lets just say you will wish you were dead." I snarled. He nodded quickly. I smirked and left the room.

I walked outside and to the Black Lake spotting Draco immediately. He was talking to a few of his friends. I told him I was going to the common room for a moment. He nodded and I hurried to the room. On my way I was tackled by a pixie, a familiar, way to controlling, hyper pixie. "Oh my Carlisle! Bella I missed you so much! I cant believe you are a witch! Soon I can start dressing you up again and you and Edward can get back together-" she was talking a mile a minute so I just tuned out until she stopped for a breather. "Um. Excuse me? Im sorry you must have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Arabella not this Bella you are speaking of." I said innocently. She pulled away with shock in her eyes. "But you are Edwards Bella! Ive seen it!" She said excitedly. "You saw what exactly?" I asked making confusion lace its way through my tone. "You know Bella! Dont act stupid! The future remember?" She pressed. I cocked my head to the side. "You can see the future?" I asked mock shocked. She rolled her eyes. "Anyways Im ssoo sorry we left Forks Bella! I didnt want to I swear but Edward made us. He said you werent safe! I hope you can forgive me!" she pleaded. I took a moment to calm myself down. "Edwards your brother right? And what is this about an eating utensil?" I questioned. "Oh dear Carlisle! You dont remember do you? We must go to Dumbledore come on." She ordered pretty much dragging me to his office. We stopped in front of two statues and Alice muttered 'blood pops'. Huh! Well thats conveniant isnt it. We walked up the steps and she knock on the door. We both heard a faint 'come in' so we did just that. "Dumbledore we have a problem." Alice said. His eyes glanced between us for a moment before settling on Alice once more. "What is it my dear?" He asked. "Its Bella. She doesnt remember anything that happened in Forks." She screeched. he sighed softly. "Im afraid there is nothing we can do about it. She will just have to gain her memory back in her own time." He stated. Soon we all left for lunch. That was entertaining.

I sat next to Draco once more. I glanced over at the Gryfindoor table again and a plan came to mind. Jasper is suppose to be the _God of War _and yet he lets his pixie of a wife walk all over him! Actually I dont think Alice is really his mate because if she was she wouldnt change him at all! She pretty much forced him to drink animal blood! All of their coven believes that he is the weakest one of them. Thats not even true! He senses all of their bloodlust so he has to hold back with six times the amount he normally would have. Oh this will be easy. I heard someone sit next to me and I looked over. It was Viktor. He was staring at me with his deep brown eyes.**(AN: I forgot what color his eyes were so I just guessed. Sorry if Im wrong) **I smiled softly. His whole face lit up in a smile of his own. He has an amazing smile. Luckily I was brought out of my drooling by the food appearing. I started eating. After I was finished I looked up at Jasper. He caught my gaze and I flashed my eyes chocolate brown for a second. He looked extremely shocked. I excused myself from the table and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>JasperPOV<strong>

Alice was even more sad by lunch. She wouldnt say what happened when she disappeared during our free period, but whatever did it must of been bad. I felt eyes on me so I looked up. I was caught in the gaze of Arabella Lestranges blue eyes. I dont know why she seems so familiar to me but she does. Suddenly her eyes flashed chocolate brown. The color of Bellas. Impossible! Shes suppose to be at Forks. Wait it couldnt be her. Bella is extremely clumsy and shy but Arabella is the exact opposite. After the food disappeared Dumbledore told my family and I to go to his office. We all went to the gargoyle**(AN:I dont know if thats spelt right sorry!) **said blood pops and climbed the stairs. The door was already opened so we went ahead and went in. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. "Now. You are all here for me to inform you of something. Isabella Swan, the girl you met in Forks, Is actually a witch and in this school. She was sent there because she was caught doing an unforgivable curse on a student. The girl you met is actually Arabella Lestrange. I have a task for you. You need to once again become friends with her. We all would be better if she was on our side." He stated. "What? My Bella is here? How she is suppose to be in Forks?" Edward whined. He needs to grow up and stop acting like a two year old. He glared at me when he heard that. I just smirked. "Like I said before. She was punished by going there. Now you may go." He said. We all left lost in our own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>EdwardPOV<strong>

My Bella is here! I must get her back. We walked down the steps and went to class. I will not stop trying until she is mine once more.

* * *

><p><strong>ArabellaPOV<strong>

I knew Dumbledore was going to tell the Cullens so I left. Now here I am in the Perfects Bathroom listening to Moaning Mrytle. If only you could Crucio a ghost. Soon I realized it was time for my next class.

_**After classes**_

It was just after classes and I am just sitting here near the Whomping Willow. I suddenly felt someone behind me. I spun around and was immediatly crushed to a body with their lips on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**AN: Ohh a cliffhanger! I hope you liked it! Sorry for any grammer mistakes once again!**

**REMINDER: 5 reviews= update in a week, 10 reviews= update in three days, and 15 reviews= update in one day!**

**Anyways I hope you liked the change of POV and if you guys want me to do Jaspers or anyone elses POV just ask!**

**Questions and/or suggestions are welcome! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Aurora**


	4. The Kidnapping

**AN: This chapter is a little shorter then the last one but I promise to make the next chapter longer! Im not very content with this chapter but I didnt want you guys to wait! Thanks for your wonderful reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once again Im not the author of Harry Potter or Twilight! I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>ArabellaPOV<strong>

I pushed hard against Edward and he pulled away with a hurt look on his face. "Bella, love. Im so sorry. I didnt mean what I said in the woods-" He started but I cut him off. "Im not your love. And dont lie to me! If you actually loved me you wouldnt of left me alone and in the forest. Most importantly you wouldnt have cheated on me with Alice!" I screamed. Agony flashed across Jaspers face. "How did you know?" Edward asked shock on his features. "Easy! Im not stupid! You were constantly gone with her!" I snarled. Jasper pulled away from Alice and went to stand beside me. "Leave all of you! I want to talk to Jasper alone." I ordered. They all scurried away like scared dogs. I sat back down on the rock I was sitting on and he joined me. "Jasper listen. I dont think Alice was actually your mate. No let me continue..." I said as he tried to interrupt. He nodded. "Good. First off she walked on you like you were nothing. She changed you into a weak insolent child that had to wait for her permission to do something. Second she made you drink animal blood. And third she treated you as if you would break at any second. You are the strongest of them all. You have to feel _all _of their bloodlust not just your own." I told him. He looked deep in thought for a few minutes until he nodded. I smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I never blamed you for attacking me you know. It was in your nature." I whispered. "Thank you Bella. I was wondering if there was anyway to get resorted? The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I had to go to Gryfindoor. I am not a Cullen any longer." He asked. "Call me Ara. Thats my nickname around here. Of course you can get resorted! Just ask your head of house, Professor McGonagall. In Slytherin we consider everyone family so you will never once feel lonely contrary to popular Gryfindoor belief that we are all selfish and inconsiderate people." I explained to him. He nodded and pulled away. He still had heartbreak in his eyes. "Jazz you will find someone that loves you for _you_ and not someone like Alice who only likes controlling you." I comforted. Hey! I may be the Dark Lords daughter but I still have a heart. He nodded. "You dont have to go to detention but lets go tell Snape." I said. He looked like he didnt believe I could do that but went with me anyways. Five minutes later we walked into Snapes office only to find the Cullens and the mudblood, blood traitor, and Potter. I glared at them all and turned to Snape. "Professor Snape. Jasper here wont be doing your detention tonight because I need to speak to him. Is that alright?" I questioned looking at him with my unwavering gaze. "Yes but five points from Gryfindoor." He said. We both just shrugged and walked back out.

* * *

><p><strong>ViktorPOV (Finally!)<strong>

I am roaming the halls of the castle looking for someone in particular. Im looking for a girl. She never gave me her name but she is beautiful. Her aura just screams 'powerful' and I really like her. Im trying to find her because I want to ask her something. Hopefully she would say yes. Finally I spotted her with a Gryfindoor. One of those vampires I believe. Damn. He ruined my chance. I quickly spun on my heel and hurried away.

* * *

><p><strong>JasperPOV<strong>

Ara is right. Alice controlled me and to top it off she cheated on me with my _brother_! I cant believe I didnt figure it out with all their 'hunting trips' together. Right now Ara and I are going to talk to Professor McGonagall about me getting resorted. She told us that I could at dinner tonight. We both thanked her and left.

* * *

><p><strong>ArabellaPOV<strong>

Jazz and I are just wondering the halls until supper at eight. Suddenly Rosalie and Emmett appeared in front of us. I smiled. I forgive them because the didnt do anything. Emmett pulled me into one of his signature bear hugs. "Em... cant... breath" I wheezed out. He let me go with a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry" He said. I nodded and pulled Rose into a hug. "Im sorry for acting the way I did. I just couldnt stand you getting hurt by Edward. I was hoping it might scare you away." She apologized. "Its okay Rose. Theres nothing to be sorry for." I said pulling away. She smiled brightly at me. It was time for dinner so we all walked to the Great Hall. They went to their own table while I sat next to Viktor. Draco sat across from me so I could save a seat for Jasper. "It seems we have a request for a resorting. Jasper Hale come up here." Dumbledore ordered with a sad look in his eyes. The expression on the Cullens faces were hilarious! He got up and walked over. He sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on his head. After a few minutes the hat yelled 'SLYTHERIN'. My whole table burst into cheers. Jazz smiled widely and went to our table sitting beside me. I pulled him into a one armed hug which he returned gleefully.**(AN: I know this was suppose to happen the first day but I decided to change it.)** "Okay. This is the Goblet of Fire. For those of you who would like to enter the tournament you must put your name into the Goblet over the week. Since the tournament is so deadly the Ministry has put an age limit on it. You can only be a seventh year to enter. There will be an age line drawn around it." He continued. Several outbursts later we got to start eating. Halfway through the feast I felt a piece of parchment be pushed into my hand. I glanced over at Viktor and he nodded. I read the note discreetly.

_Meet me by the Black Lake at nine._

_Viktor_

I looked over at him confused but nodded anyway. "Im Arabella by the way, but call me Ara. Everyone does. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. This is Jasper and thats Draco" I told him. He smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>ViktorPOV<strong>

What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I hope she likes me like I do her. She ran her fingers through her hair for a moment before smiling and continuing to eat. If only I could touch her hair for just a moment. No! I mustnt think of that! I need to find out what she feels for me first and not get too carried away.

* * *

><p><strong>EdwardPOV<strong>

The thoughts of that boy sitting beside _my _Bella made me growl. I wanted to rip his heart out and shove it down his throat. She is _mine_! A pathetic _human_ boy will not take her from me! I will do everything it takes to convincing her she is mine! Even if it means taking drastic measures. **(AN: OOH! Foreshadowing!) **

* * *

><p><strong>ArabellaPOV<strong>

I excused myself from the table once more and walked to the Black Lake. A few minutes later Viktor joined me. "I wanted to ask you something." He hesitated. "Go on" I pressed. "I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" He asked. I smiled. "I would love to." I answered. He grinned and pulled me to him. Our lips were half way together when there was a loud growl. Suddenly Viktor was thrown from me and I was restrained in strong arms. Darkness consumed me as someone knocked me out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for any grammer mistakes! I hope you liked all the different POVs and tell me who you want next! Commentssuggestions are welcome! Okay Ive changed something. After i get 15 reviews I will update! **

**Aurora**


	5. Champions

**AN: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Its longer then all the rest! I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews! They give me the drive to continue this story!**

**There are some curse words in this chapter!**

**Also sorry for Viktor not having an accent! Sadly Ive only watched the movies so I dont know how to write his accent!**

**This chapter is longer then the others with 2,603 words! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Well Im not the authors of Harry Potter or Twilight but I _do _own this plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>ArabellaPOV<strong>

I groaned as I came to. My head was pounding and to top that off I was tied to a freaking _chair_! I tried to wiggle my hands free but the more I struggled the tighter the ropes got. "I wouldnt do that if I were you. Those ropes tighten when you move so unless you want your hands cut off I suggest you stop." Came a sneering voice from the shadows. It sounded vaguely familiar but my head hurt so much I couldnt pin point who the voice belonged to. I heard footsteps walk away so I took that time to look around. We were in an abandoned classroom. What an idiot! Once everyone finds out Im gone this will be one of the first places they look! I started searching my head for that voice but I still couldnt figure it out! Ugh! I feel so stupid. If the person is a teacher they would know this would be the first place anyone looked so this couldnt be a teacher. Unless that is what he wants. I could at least tell the voice was male. If that is what he wants then he could very well be a powerful wizard. Im more powerful though. Sorry for sounding concieted but it is the truth! Okay back to my original train of thought. I doubt it was a teacher. Maybe Durmstrangs headmaster? Ive never had much luck with names sadly so I forgot the traitor. I suppose it could be him but why would he want to? I was brought back to reality by laughter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One hour later<strong>_

I hissed in pain as the man hit me again. He was trying to get information out of me, like I would ever tell. I would never betray my father like that! He didnt know who he was dealing with. Suddenly the door burst open and in came a very wild looking Viktor Krum, my new boyfriend. Behind him was Snape, Draco, and the three Cullens whom I have come to terms with. Viktor tackled the mysterious man obviously preferring to fight the muggle way. Not that I minded of course. Quite the opposite really. I thought he looked amazing with his muscles rippling with every punch and the fierce look on his face. "Okay Viktor that is enough." I ordered. He pulled away like I said and untied me. I did my Patronus charm, mine was a snake, and told father in parstletounge to keep this man in the dungeon until I come for a visit. I looked over at the man now bleeding profoundly and groaning a lot. He was in fact a teacher. It was Professor Abbott. Well he helped in Muggle Studies. I glared at him before telling Snape to take him to my father. It was then that I fainted. Before I hit the floor though I felt a pair of strong arms catch me.

* * *

><p><strong>SnapePOV <strong>

I may not particularly like Ara but I would do anything for her. After all she is my lords daughter. **(AN: By the way in this story Severus is loyal to Voldemort not Dumbledore.) **I yanked James up and aparrated to the Riddle mansion. My lord was waiting so I dropped into a bow for him. "Rise" He said. I did as I was told and he turned to James. After a few moments of torturing the man he got Wormtail to take him to the dungeon.

* * *

><p><strong>ViktorPOV (right as he woke up)<strong>

I shot into a sitting position as I remembered everything that had happened. I was thrown away from my beautiful girlfriend and I hit my head on a rock. I looked around hoping to find Ara but she wasnt there. I ran into the castle and to the hospital wing hoping that she was there. Madam Pomprey spotted the blood trickling down my neck and forced me to let her heal me. I hesitated but allowed her. I explained to her what had happened and she went to get some people. A few minutes later she was back with three vampires, Draco, and a professor. After searching the castle we decided to go into an abandoned classroom. What I saw made me see red and launch myself at the man who dared take my girl. A few minutes later Ara finally spoke up. "Okay Viktor thats enough." Came her sweet voice. I pulled away and untied her quickly. She performed the patronus charm and started hissing at her snake. Then the snake disappeared and she ordered the professor to take him to her father. Suddenly she fainted but I caught her before she could hit the ground. I quickly swooped her up and into my arms bridal style and walked back to the hospital wing. The healer said that she needed us to leave. With quite a few arguements on our side we were able to come back when she woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>?POV<strong>

I watched in disdain as James was caught. He should of known better and left the castle. I cant believe I trusted him to do my dirty work. Great now I have to do all of it. She will pay for what she did to me! I slinked out of sight too quiet for anyone to hear and ran into the forest. It was time to come up with a new plan but will take awhile to start.

* * *

><p><strong>ArabellaPOV<strong>

I winced as I opened my eyes. The light was so bright I had to squint them. Finally when my eye adjusted I opened them completely. Madam Pomfrey came over and started fussing over me. After a moment she gave me potions to drink. I downed them quickly trying to ignore the disgusting taste while she left to get everyone. When the sound of a door opening reached my ears I snapped my head up. In running was everyone who saved me from the professor before except for Snape. Viktor pulled me tightly against him and started mumbling things to low for me to hear. When he let me go, everyone else pulled me into a group hug. I laughed and returned it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thirty minutes later<strong>_

Finally after telling them everything I was released from the hospital wing and Draco and I shuffled to our dorms. I fell onto my bed from exhaustion and didnt bother changing clothes. I was too worn out to do anything so I just fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>EdwardPOV<strong>

I was suprised to find out that my Bella was taken the other day. They found her today though and she was brought to the hospital wing. She is now in her dorm. I quickly slipped into the Slytherin Common Room just before the door closed. I was to fast for anyones eyes as I blurred into Bellas dorm she shared with three other girls. They were already asleep so I positioned myself at the end of my Bellas mattress careful not to disturb her. I would get her back. Theres no way in hell that that boy will take her from me. She is _mine_ not anyone elses. I would get her to believe that she is mine. If that didnt happen, well I would have to force her.

* * *

><p><strong>JasperPOV<strong>

That professor is lucky I didnt get to him. I would love to use some of the torture techniques I learned in Marias army. I wonder who Aras father is. He must be important because she told Snape to take Professor Abbott to him. I will ask her later.

* * *

><p><strong>AlicePOV<strong>

That Bella figured out about me and Edward! Not to mention she told Jasper my play toy! How could she? I will get back at that bitch if thats the last thing I do! Carlisle and Esme believe she is lying because Edward and I are their golden children. Now they dont like Bella that much because she 'lied' to them. What they dont know wont hurt them right? Anyways I need to tell my Eddykinz that I will help him get Bella back. She _is_ his after all. Just like Jasper is _mine_. I cant believe he decided to get resorted and became a Slytherin! Us Gryfindoors _hate _them, but I suppose I can make an exception for him.

* * *

><p><strong>VoldemortPOV(after Ara was saved)<strong>

Im sitting here with Wormtail as he went over the preperations of the ritual. I was in this hideous form until then. Suddenly a snake patronus popped up. I knew it was my daughters. It started hissing in Parstletounge. _Translation: Father. Severus is coming with a man who took me. He tied me to a chair in an abandoned classroom and tried to make me tell him information. Keep him in the dungeon until I come for a visit._ I growled quietly as it disappeared. Not a minute later Severus arrived. He immediatly dropped into a bow. "Rise" I ordered. He did as He was told and I turned to the man. I tortured him for a few minutes until getting Wormtail to bring him to the dungeon. I turned back to Severus and started sifting through his mind trying to find out what happened. "What!" I boomed. "Sorry my lord. I can assure you it wont happen again." He stuttered. "It better not because I will kill you if it does. If anything happens to my daughter you will be sorry." I threatened. I was absolutely fuming. "Yes my lord" He muttered. I dismissed him and he apparated away. Ara better visit soon. I need to make sure she is okay and know what all happened. Unfortunatly Im still stuck in this damn form for another year. To a different matter for now. Most of my Death Eaters have not contacted me. Surely they would have noticed the darkening of their Dark Mark. When they do show they are going to face my wrath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One week later<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>ArabellaPOV<strong>

The week has passed quickly and during that time Viktor and I have gotten closer. Currently the champions are being chosen for each school. In the end the champions were Viktor Krum for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour **(AN:I hope thats spelt right!) **for Buexbaton, and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. Potter and I were also picked of course and now all champions were in a room just off the Great Hall. I was wrapped up in Viktors arms like he wanted to protect me from the world. The headmasters/headmistress of the schools were in a heated arguement of how its 'not fair' that Hogwarts has three champions. In the end Barty, still in Mad Eye's form, told them all how Harry and I werent stupid enough to put our name in the Goblet let alone have another student do it. It was settled then that we still had to compete. Anyways after returning to my dorm I decided to go on the long awaited visit to my father. I touched my wand to my green snake choker necklace. It was biting its tail to hold it in place. **(AN: Link to pic on profile!) **It was beautiful. My mother got it for me before she was sent to Azkaban. After the tip of my wand made contact with my necklace I appeared next to my father. He had put a spell on the necklace so I could come to him and no one would know. He didnt look too happy. "Father" I said smiling slightly. "Why did it take you so long to get here? Actually I dont want to know just tell me what happened when you were kidnapped." He ordered. So I did. I told him everything not sparing one detail. He was in a rage by the time I was done.

After a bit I walked down into the dungeons with a purpose in mind. It was time for me to have some fun. Father stayed upsairs because he could not walk and it would be very weird if I had to carry him. Anyways I stopped at the cell that had the professor in it. On of his ankles were chained to the wall and his wand was snapped in half. Father told me the professor didnt have that good wandless magic. At least I had my wand which is extremely hard to break. It is thirteen inches with a moon shaped bluish stone at the end. **(AN:Link for this pic also on profile!) **It was a special wand. No one had one even close to it. The end attaches to my skin so it is _impossible _to disarm me. When Im done using it it goes into my skin. It doesnt hurt though thank goodness. Okay back to the present. As I entered his cell he glared with full blown hatred in his eyes. I snickered. He was smart to hate me but he should _fear _me more. "So Professor. Why did you take me and try to get info from me?" I questioned. "Like I will answer you" He sneered. I smirked. "If you didnt know Im Voldemorts daughter. You mustve forgotten." I snarled after crucioing him. He was still panting from the pain. "Oh I know who you are." He managed to get out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thirty minutes later<strong>_

Well he gave me some information like hes in the Order yada yada yada... I left the dungeons, told my father bye, and touched my necklace to go back to where I was. Its kinda a two way thing. Nothing prepared me for what I saw when I got there though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if there are any grammer mistakes! I dont have spell check so I cant tell if everything is right! <strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Comments/Suggestions are welcome!**

**15 reviews=another chapter even though I didnt go by that this time...**

**Aurora**


	6. First Task

**AN: Hello my wonderful readers! Im sorry for not updating sooner! The reason is at the bottom! I think this is my worst chapter so far. Sorry in advance!**

**Thanks for everyones amazing reviews! **

**Disclaimer: In a lovely world that I like to call my imagination I own _Harry Potter _ and _Twilight_! However I dont live in Lala Land (much to my displeasure) so I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>ArabellaPOV<strong>

I couldnt believe what I was seeing! _Edward Cullen _was sitting on my bed! He was looking at me with shock plastered on his inhuman like features. I quickly laid down and made him forget seeing me awake only that I was asleep when he came in. Great! I have a stalker! How many times has he done this? I didnt sleep well that night because I knew he was here watching me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day <strong>_**(AN: Let me clear something up. Ive messed up the timeline. So just speed everything up! Once again sorry!)**

I walked into the Great Hall and sat next to my boyfriend and fellow champion. He pulled me close as soon as I was next to him. "How are you in the tournament as well? You are not of age?" He questioned after a few moments. "I don't know." I lied. It hurt me to do so. I mean he is my boyfrined and I'm lying to him. Im turning soft arent I? I shrugged it off and put a silencing spell around us, Jasper, and Draco. I kept my head turned downward so no one could lip read. "Listen. One of the vampires have been watching me sleep. When I was away I became in a sort of relationship with him but he left and we broke up. Now that hes here I believe he is going to try extra hard to get me back." I said. They looked shocked until Viktor finally broke the silence. "WHAT!" He screamed. Maybe I shouldn't of told him. "Well, I meant what I said. He has always been controlling and quite possessive. He most likely doesn't like that Im with you and he will try to get me back. The problem is how to get him to stop watching me sleep and understand that he doesn't have a chance." I told them. After a little bit of planning I put down the spell and then the feast started. We were too consumed in our conversation to hear Dumbledore's usual speech. Classes flew by quickly and now Jasper, Viktor, Draco, and I were by the Black Lake doing some of our homework. I decided now was the time to tell my boyfriend and Jasper about who my dad is. "I need to tell you two something." I said after putting up a silencing spell again. Draco had a knowing look in his eyes. I sighed softly. "Do you know who my dad is?" I asked. They didnt answer. I took it as a 'no'. "Okay my dad is the Dark Lord." I said. They gasped. "It explains how you can be evil sometimes." Jasper stated. I nodded. "Do you guys care that Im his daughter?" I questioned hesitantly. Jazz said no so I turned to my boyfriend. "Of course not. I will love you no matter what. Anyways my parents are Death Eaters so it really doesnt matter." Viktor said. I smiled widely and pulled them into a hug. I was extremely glad that they didnt care. It felt as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Ok I really am going soft.

The first task came quickly. Viktor had found out that it was going to be dragons, which are huge and dangerous. Potter and I had the Hungarian Horntail. Now here I am about to go out when a thought strikes me. There is a spell I read in one of my books that will help me extremely. The sound of the cannon rang out and I walked into the arena. I jumped behind a stone just in time to dodge the fire blown at me and performed the spell. Five duplicates of me emerged and scattered in all directions. The dragon went after one of them and I grabbed the golden egg quickly. Cheers rang out through the crowd and I walked back into the champion tent oddly at ease. Of course in the end Potter managed to scrape up second while Victor and I tied in first. Later that night in the Slytherin common rooms everyone was cheering and having a great time. We had Dobby, Lucius' (Dracos father) old elf, bring up some food and butterbeer. It is to my understanding that Potter actually tricked Lucius to give the elf a sock in his second year. Anyways all Slytherins, including our new member Jasper, had a wonderful time. After everyone but Jazz Draco and I retired to their dorms I opened the golden egg and a loud painful screech filled the air. I shut it quickly hoping I didnt wake anyone. That was the sound of Merpeople above water. Before I went to sleep that night I decided to take a bath and took the egg with me. After washing my body I dunked under the water with the egg and opened it. You could understand it now.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
><em>We cannot sing above the ground,<em>  
><em>And while you're searching ponder this;<em>  
><em>We've taken what you'll sorely miss,<em>  
><em>An hour long you'll have to look,<em>  
><em>And to recover what we took,<em>  
><em>But past an hour, the prospect's black,<em>  
><em>Too late it's gone, it won't come back.<em>

So something that is of value to us will be taken. Im assuming that it will be in the Black Lake because I believe there are Merpeople there. The question is what will they take from us that we will only have an hour to look for? Sleep came easy that night fore I was exhausted. Not even the thoughts of Edward stalking me or what will be taken plagued my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for any grammer mistakes once again!<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh yeah for those of you who havent been on my profile, a few weeks ago I was in a motorcycle accident (shocker) with my father. **

**I dislocated my shoulder (ouch) and fractured a few ribs (another ouch). **

**I already had this chapter done this far so I put it on!**

**Its hard to type one handed so I wont be updating for a little bit.**

**I swear I will try my hardest to write another chapter in the coming weeks but be patient because it might not be for awhile!**

**Have I mentioned how much I love all of you who are taking time out of there day to read this? Well I do.**

**Reviews make my day by the way!**

**Aurora**


	7. The Hour of Change

**AN: This is _rreeaallyy _short but typing one handed isnt easy people! **

**I want to thank everyone who is still with me while Im writing this! It makes me happy!**

**This is kind of a mystery chapter. It puts a nice spin on the story so I hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Although imagination is a wonderful thing I dont live there. So I only own the plot nothing more!**

* * *

><p><strong>AraPOV<strong>

Waking up is not fun. Especially when you get cold water poured on you. I shot up with a glare and turned to one of my roommates. As I've said before I don't care to remember her name. She had a smirk on her face that I wanted to wipe off with a good crucio. So I did just that after putting a silencing charm around our dorm. Her screams were music to my ears. A few minutes later I lifted the curse and let her recover. After putting another spell on her that wouldn't let her speak of it to anyone not even herself I took a shower. Twenty minutes later I was fully clothed and walking towards the Great Hall with Draco. Jasper was out hunting with every other Cullen except Edward sadly. Today being the weekend we don't have classes so that is why they went. I sat down next to Viktor and began eating. Halfway through he got up and went to the bathroom. Suddenly I felt a breeze. I looked around but didn't see anything. No one else seemed to notice it so I pushed it out of my thoughts. I took a sip of my pumpkin juice, but the taste seemed a little off. I sniffed and what confused me was that it smelt like Viktor. I didn't think anything of it and got up to leave too. What I didn't know was that someone had put something in my drink and it was about to change everything.

* * *

><p><strong>JasperPOV<strong>

I grimaced as Alice ran next to me trying to convince me into getting back together with her. She also said that she didn't care I was a Slytherin and that she would push aside all prejudices that Gryfindoors had against us because she loved me. God kill me now. I have to be stuck with this all day. I left Ara and my other friends only to be with this. Speaking of Ara Edward better not do anything to her or he will be sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>MoodyBarty Crouch **

My eyes scanned the students as we continued to eat breakfast. My eyes caught on the vampire Edward Cullen. It seemed as though he disappeared for a split second. I flicked my tongue out of my mouth and just made myself believe that my eyes tricked me.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** personPOV**

Our Slytherin friends never noticed the change of events. To them everything was going normal. Well as normal as a witch's or wizard's life could be. A few blurs in the Forbidden Forest all thought one thing. That thing was 'I hope Edward gets what he wants.' Voldemort was being out of character at that moment. He was worrying for someone. Never in his long life had that ever happened to him. At least that is what his precious Death Eaters thought. He was worried for his only daughter, afraid that something would go wrong and everyone would find out who she really is. Not only is that bad but it could also be deadly for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for any grammer mistakes! Also Im sorry for it taking so long but I am injured so I have an excuse!<strong>

**Comments/suggestions are greatly welcome! **

**Love you all!**

**Aurora**


	8. Time for Some Torture

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long! By the way I have a new story up so check it out please!**

**This is kinda short but I hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer:Why do I have to continue to do this? If I was either of the authors I wouldnt be on this!**

* * *

><p><strong>AraPOV<strong>

I love Edward! I love him so much! Why did I ever start dating Viktor? He is not near as amazing as my Edward! Where is Edward anyway? I must go speak to him. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind. It wasn't Edwards's rock hard arms that I love but it was someone else's. It was Viktor's. I yanked myself out of his arms and glared. "You're not my Edward! Why would you touch me?" I screeched. "Y-your Edward? I thought we were together?" He stuttered. "You fool! I don't love you! I love Edward! It was like I was hit by a ray of purest sunlight!" I reprimanded. He started looking me over confused but realization came to his eyes a moment later. "I must go find my Edward!" I told him and ran off eager to find the object of my affections. Where is my love? I can't find him anywhere! Maybe he is outside? No the suns out. How about his room? Oh yes! He could definitely be there!

**ViktorPOV**

Ara looked extremely pale, even more then she does regularly, and she looked sickly. Not only that, she was obsessed with that vampire! I went back to the Great Hall and stood by the entrance. Breakfast was over so when Draco passed by I grabbed his arm and yanked him to me. He stumbled slightly and turned to glare at me. When I explained what was wrong with his cousin he paled and started running towards the Gryffindor tower.

**AraPOV**

How do I get to the tower again? I don't know! Suddenly Draco and Viktor were next to me. "Hey cousin! I know where Edward is." He said. "Really? Take me! I must see my love!" I exclaimed. Viktor winced slightly but Draco started dragging me towards the dungeons. "Wait! Edward won't be down there!" I said. "Yes he is. He came looking for you." Draco stated. I squealed happily and followed. After a few moments we were in Snape's room. "Is he in here Snape?" I questioned when he popped up. His expression darkened. "Is who?" He said slowly. "My Edward of course! Who else?" I asked. His eyes turned to the boys behind me before saying something. "Yes he is right this way." He snapped. I raised my eyebrows but hurriedly followed him into a room. I sat down waiting while Snape disappeared. He reappeared holding a vial. "He gave this to you to drink." He said. I smiled widely before taking the vial and drinking it quickly. After a few moments I felt like I had woken up. "Feel better?" He sneered. I glared. "Don't tempt me." I growled. He stopped. "Can someone go get that vampire? It's time for me to get revenge. Block your thoughts also." I ordered. They did what they were told.

Ten or so minutes later Draco appeared. I assume Viktor went to his room. I still felt terrible about what happened and I couldn't help feel like it was my own fault. Well time to act! "Edward! Finally you are here! I missed you so much love!" I screamed jumping up and pulling him into a hug, gagging on the inside. He smirked and returned it. I grinned when I saw Snape putting a silencing charm up out of the corner of my eye. I pulled away still smiling. It turned to a glare when I yanked out my wand and mumbled 'crucio'_. _It was my turn to smirk when he crumpled to the floor screaming in pain. "Here's your lessen. Never try to force me to love you or do anything for or with you because next time I won't be so lenient." I hissed.

**JasperPOV**

All of a sudden Alice gasped, spun around, and took off running to the castle anger being her most prominent emotion. I took off after her. "Alice what did you see?" I asked. "Bella torturing Edward." She growled. Well that's good but now there is an anger vampire after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please check out my other story! Yes I realize I repeated myself :)<strong>

**Review please! I love seeing what y'all think!**

**Suggestions are welcome!**

**Should I continue?**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**Love y'all! 3**

**Aurora**


	9. Questions

**AN: **I know y'all hate author notes and so do I but this is important!****

**Sorry everyone for this not being a chapter. Im just wondering something. Ive noticed that not as many people are reading this anymore so Im kinda concerned.**

**Have I messed this story up? **

**Do I need to rewrite it?**

**Or do I need to give up on this?**

**Answer please!**

**Anyways on a brighter note I want to ask everyone to read my new story up named _Evelyn Call._**

**Its also about Twilight just not Harry Potter.**

**I might also have a new story coming out which will again be only Twilight s****o get ready!**

**Please review!**

**Aurora**


	10. Getting Ready for the Ball

**AN: Hello again my lovely readers!**

**I think my pain meds are making paranoid...**

**Anyways here is another chapter that I enjoyed writing like always.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>AraPOV<strong>

I swear if I get asked one more time to be someone's date to the Yule Ball I will scream. If they knew who I was they would be running for the hills. The good news is that Viktor and I have made up because I was not sane _that_ day. Stupid Amortentia. **(AN: Did I spell that right?) **I still feel horrid for what happened even though it wasn't intentional. Speaking of that day after I was done torturing Edward, Alice came along. It turned out I had to _crucio _her too (not that I minded) because she was going to bite me... Not cool. So she hasn't crossed my path since. I smiled as my amazing boyfriend walked to me. "How are you today?" He asked. "Good." I stated. He smiled and pecked my lips. "So are you going to the Ball with anyone?" He asked trying and falling to be discreet. "No but I had someone in mind. He hasn't asked me yet though. I wish he would. I keep waiting only to have my hope crushed when he never does." I said frowning. I hid my smirk when he had a dejected look on his face. "Who do you want to ask you?" He asked softly. "He's a Durmstrang just like you, just as handsome as you are; actually he really looks like you." I teased. It looked like he was trying to process this information. "Can you just tell me who it is?" he groaned. I laughed. "Its you silly." I stated. A grin spread across his features and he picked me up and spun me around, catching the attention of the people passing by. I glared and they scurried away. "Will you go with me?" He questioned. I pretended to think about it. Worry flew across his face when I took too long. I nodded and he crashed his lips to mine. Its just a ball. I don't know why he's so excited.

Pansy and I went dress shopping when we could and we both got dresses that fitted us perfectly. When we got back I went to try and find Viktor when Edward stepped in front of me. I glared. "Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked pulling out a dozen red roses from behind his back. My glare intensified. "First off no I have a date already, and second I hate red roses." I said trying to be civil because people where watching. My efforts where in vein however when he took one of the roses and put it in my hair. "No you don't you love roses don't lie to me." He growled. I yanked the flower out of my hair made it float a caught it one fire. He stared at the flame until it died down and turned back to me. "Next time it will be you and not the flower." I hissed. After that I stalked off silently fuming the whole time.

**Christmas Day**

I woke up and smiled brightly. Today is the day. The Ball is finally here. After half of the day passed Pansy and I got ready. My dress was black, strapless, had silver beads on the front, and a slit up the front to my knee. It had some ruffles and a slight train. **(AN: Pic on profile) **It was very beautiful and went nicely with my pale skin and dark hair. I paired it with some black heels, put on some make up and was good to go. Pansy's was more girly than mine. It was hot pink with a sweetheart neckline, beads, and went down almost to the ground. **(AN: Pic also on profile) **She then put on makeup and paired it with white heels. We looked nice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for it being ssoo short but sometime next week I will have the next chapter up!<strong>

**I forgot to ask something.**

**What should Ara's nickname for Viktor be?**

**What should Viktor's nickname for Ara be?**

**Please review!**

**Aurora**


	11. The Ball and Second Task

**AN: Hi everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in awhile but my dad took the Internet off my laptop but I just figured out that I can do this on my phone! **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't see a point in doing this every chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>AraPOV<strong>

Pansy and I both descended the stairs and into the common room to meet up with our men. To say they looked handsome would be an understatement. Viktor was wearing the outfit that all Durmstrang students were required to wear and Draco was wearing a white dressy undershirt, black pants, and of course a black cloak. Jasper was wearing similar to Draco only with his undershirt being black.

They all gaped at us. Viktor pulled me to him and whispered "You look beautiful," to me. I smiled brightly and together us four walked to the Great Hall. After dinner the floor was cleared and the dancing began. Us champions had to go first so we all started the traditional dance. I scoffed at Potter whom was having a hard time picking his date up. You would the the amazing 'Chosen One' would be stronger then that. I turned back to my partner and smiled. We danced perfectly together.

Once everyone else joined we walked off the dance floor and Viktor got him and I a drink. I felt someone tap my shoulder so I turned around. It was none other than Harry Potter. I glared and he tried to hide his flinch. "I-I just wanted to say that you look very pretty tonight." He stuttered. Oh great. He has a crush on me. I might be able to use that to my advantage. I just smiled as good as I could when it was fake. He seemed to believe it and he smiled back before scurrying of like the little wimp he is. My face returned to a scowl that only lightened when Viktor showed up. He noticed I was mad though and he asked me about it. "Just some stupid Gryfinndors." I answered sipping my drink.

At midnight the Ball was over and everyone left the Great Hall. My little group all walked together back to the common room. After we were inside Viktor left to go back to where he would be sleeping. I smiled and Pansy and I got ready for bed. Sleep came easily again that night.

**Time Skip **

I woke up quickly the morning of the second task and got ready. Pansy and Draco werent there to see me off so I was worried. I decided though that they just slept in. I also noticed Potter wasn't here yet. Interesting. I shrugged it off and performed the spell that I was going to use. The spell would make me a mermaid right when I get in the water and transform back when Im completely dry. I had Jasper standing by with a towel for when I got back to the surface. Right as we dived in I saw Potter being thrown in by 'Moody'. I bet he enjoyed that. I smirked a little and took off quickly.

Twenty minutes later I found out where Draco and Pansy were - at the bottom of this lake waiting to be saved. They were unconscious and I noticed Viktor come up in the form of a half shark. I also saw that Potter was already there with webbed feet and gills. I smirked, grabbed Pansy, and swam as fast as I could to the top. Cedric was got his person first so I got second, Viktor got third, Fleur got forth, and Potter tied in first with Cedric because he got two people up. Jasper and Pansy helped me dry off so I could loose the tail. Thank goodness they put another towel over me in time or I would be naked in front of everyone.

We all hurried back to the common room and I got dressed. "I was wondering where you and Draco were." I told Pansy while I was dressing. She just smiled a little. I wouldnt admit to anyone that I was worried though. I kind of want to know if I am going to be able to go on another raid soon though. I smirked at the thought of the last one.

**_Flashback _**

_I set alight one of the tents and laughed evilly. I immediately crucio'd one of the Order as they started for me. I hissed a little when one cutting hex managed to hit me. My shoulder started bleeding. I shouted "Avada kedavra" and he was dead. I smirked and continued dueling another person. This one just so happened to be the father Weasley. Darn. I'm not allowed to kill him. Apparently my father wants him to be alive for something. I simply tortured him for a little bit before killing two more people before apparating away._

_**End**_

I can't wait for the next one. What can I say? I like killing. Like father like daughter I suppose, and of course like mother like daughter too. I chuckled quietly as Pansy tripped and fell. I simply walked out of the room instead of helping her up. I smirked and ignored her when she called for me. I went to the common room and promptly settled myself on Viktors lap. His arms rapped around me while I leaned back into his chest. I only realized I had fallen asleep when I was being shaken awake. "It's lunch time wake up." Pansy yelled into my ear. I hissed and my eyes turned red while I pointed my wand at her. She ran out as fast as she could with a scared look on her face. I stood and walked out handhim hand with Viktor. Lunch was uneventful even though I could feel all the other Cullen's eyes on me along with Potters. Need to figure out a way to use his crush on me to help us out in the war. There's something to think about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for it being so short but I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

** Aurora**


	12. Turn of Events

**AN: Well I'm finally back! Sorry for the wait, my amazing readers. **

**I had a _very_ long chapter already written, but sadly it was lost when my laptop shut down and Word didn't auto-save. **

**I tried hard to stick with what I previously had written, but I have changed it somewhat and didn't cram as much into one chapter like I had in the former.**

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed, added to favorites, and alerted.**

**Most of all, however, thank you to all my loyal readers that have been with me since the very beginning!**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Twilight. Or. Harry. Potter. **

**AraPOV**

I groaned a little at what my father told me to do. I loved Viktor, didn't I? I mean, I thought I did, but do I really? With that thought bothering me, I walked down to the Common room, passing Pansy along the way. She joined me, staying silent, knowing better than to speak when I'm in deep thought. I did not notice when Viktor stood in front of me until he spoke my name, shaking me out of my thoughts. I falsely smiled and he didn't seem to notice. He grabbed my hand and dragged me outside of the castle. "We need to talk." I said as we stood next to the Black Lake. I continued without waiting for a response. "I think we should break up." He stumbled back slightly, letting out a choked 'what'. "I don't think we will work out. Im truly sorry Viktor, but I can no longer be your girlfriend." He just stood gaping at me with something shining in his eyes, heartbreak maybe, as I walked away. I was still in shock, my feelings not really reaching me yet.

I sighed softly as I looked back, seeing him crouched down, his body shaking slightly. I frowned in sadness before I spun around quickly and ran to the castle. I passed Jasper, who was still gawking because of what just occured. I simply ignored him and continued on. Seeing Edward, I sprinted over to him, causing his eyes to widen. Glancing around to make sure no one was around, I launched myself over to him and kissed him. He returned it eagerly and we stood there for a few minute, simply kissing and enjoying each others company.

**MysteryPOV**

"Shouldn't we not do this?" my accomplice spoke. I spun to him, glaring heatedly. "Are you going to disobey me child?" I said, deathly quiet. Neville shook his head quickly. Good boy. I turned and watched the embracing couple. I would have my revenge and soon.

**JasperPOV**

She wouldn't do that. I was in the shadows, watching her and Edward kiss. He was too consumed in the moment to realize I was there or even read my thoughts. Is there a form of spell on her? Wait, no. I can tell when there are fake emotions, just like I did with the love potion. I blurred out of the castle and next to Viktor, grief emanating from him.

**AraPOV**

I pulled away slowly, and he smiled brightly. "I knew youd come back to me, love." I smiled a little. "I am not going anywhere." Hours blended together, seemingly passing in a moment, and soon it was dinner. I sat at the Gryfindoor table. I felt as if I was betraying my Slytherins and I knew they felt the same way. Edward had his arm draped across my shoulders in a display of affection and perhaps even possession. I left it be, knowing better to ignore it, and leaned my head against his shoulder as I ate.

After I finished, Edward walked me to the Common room, giving me a goodnight kiss before leaving. I noticed Draco sitting next to Pansy on a couch and Viktor on the chair. I sat next to the former as my ex watched me with pain filled eyes. They both stood and walked away, going to their separate dorms, leaving me with one spoken sentence from Draco, "You are no longer considered my cousin, traitor." Sorrow laced itself into my veins. "Why did you do it?" Viktor said, his voice breaking. I knew what I had to say was going to break his heart even more so. "I don't love you." With that, he abruptly stood, stalking out of the room with a lone tear trailing down his cheek. I stared into the fire for a moment before standing, and walking out of the room too. I made it to my destination, whispering the password before climbing the steps. Knocking softly, there was a spoken 'Come in' and the door opened, revealing me to the headmaster. "What can I do for you, Miss Lestrange?" "I would like to be resorted, just not in front of everyone." He seemed shocked. "Of course my dear." He said as he got out the sorting hat. He placed it on my head. 'Put me in Gryfindoor' I kept on repeating. 'Very well Miss Riddle.' _"GRYFINDOOR" _Dumbledoor looked extremely surprised. "So be it. I will have the house elves deliever your things to your new dorm." I nodded and my robs changed from green and silver, to red and gold. I left after he told me the password, making my way to the tower.

I walked in and found the fourth year dorms. Hermione was the only one still up, and she gasped as she saw me. "I have been resorted. I am terribly sorry for offending you. I was a Slytherin, I had to." She nodded and I sat on the empty bed. We both started speaking with Alice joining in, she just returned from hunting. After an hour or two, we finally started to drift off. I had one thought going through my mind though. 'This might actually be a great year.'

**AN: Surprising eh? Who can guess who the mystery person is? I left a big hint!**

**Review please and tell me what you think!**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes!**

**Sorry its so short also!**

**Ill make the next one longer, promise, but thought everyone deserved a little something!**

**Thanks!**

**Aurora**


End file.
